


Meet the Mahealanis

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny has a lot of siblings, Ethan is slightly freaked out at first, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny takes Ethan to meet his family, the werewolf is terrified. In the end, it goes a lot better than he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Mahealanis

Ethan played it cool, of course he did. Or at least he attempted to. He was an alpha werewolf after all! But Danny saw right through him. “You sure you want me to?” he asked and Danny just smiled sympathetically. They had been dating for a while and Danny’s family had become more and more adamant about finally meeting the boy who made their son and brother smile so much. But he perfectly understood his boyfriend’s distress. His parents and especially his siblings could be a bit much at times. Still he had given in and they were now on their way to the Mahealani residence to have dinner. Danny had told Ethan about his siblings before, of course, but that didn’t really do anything to dissolve the heavy weight of nerves that had settled deep in the alpha's stomach. Ethan had made up his mind about the whole “Get close to McCall’s friends and eliminate them”-thing a while ago, and he’d rather die than let any harm come Danny’s way. “And you’re sure that I shouldn’t have brought anything?” He really didn’t want to fuck this up and if Danny’s family ended up not liking him… Danny stopped and pulled Ethan close to him, so they stood chest to chest. “You brought yourself, that’s more than enough for them, and for me too. It’s just dinner, babe, don’t worry,” he said and silenced any protest Ethan could’ve made with an open-mouthed kiss. Ethan only pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, every feeling of anxiety gone from his stomach. All his senses were filled with Danny, Danny, Danny and his wolf keened happily.

The Hawaiian’s face was slightly flushed, the tips of his ears the softest tinge of red and his breathing heavy when he broke the kiss and grabbed the werewolf’s hand again. “C’mon, time to meet the family,” he grinned. Ethan nodded, some of the nervousness returning, and they walked the last metres down the street to a light yellow house with noises coming from the back yard. Ethan could hear children laughing and chasing after each other, a dog yipping happily and two grown-ups desperately trying to bring at least some sort of order to the children’s behaviour. “How many siblings did you say you have again?” Ethan asked quietly. Danny laughed. “I’m the oldest of eleven. Funnily enough, I’m also the only one who doesn’t at least have one twin. And now I’m dating one. My mom will probably laugh her ass off when she hears that.” Ethan snorted out a laugh. Danny was right though, twins are rare enough as it is, but that his mom had had two sets of twins and two sets of triplets after Danny, well, that sure as hell was unusual. The only thing Ethan was pretty terrified about was remembering all their names.

They walked around the side of the house; and were nearly run over by two little girls who were running after one another, playing tag. One of them ran straight into Danny’s legs, but Ethan, with his wolf-reflexes caught the other just in time, and before he even knew what he was doing, was hoisting her up in the air and caught her again, wrapping his arms around her small body securely. She looked at him with big brown eyes that looked so much like Danny’s, before she started to giggle and overenthusiastically smacked her lips to his. Now it was Ethan’s turn to look at her, his own eyes wide, which made her giggle even more, and Danny, who was carrying his other sister by now, chuckled. “Maybe you should look around corners before storming off, huh?” he smiled softly. “What’s your name?” inquired the little girl in Ethan’s arms. She was wearing a sunflower-yellow dress with ruffles on the seams and her long black hair was pulled up in two high ponytails on the top of her head. The alpha smiled softly at her, his wolf comfortable with the underlying scent of Danny and home she carried. “I’m Ethan, Danny’s friend,” he said warmly, “And what’s your name?” he asked curiously. “I’m Keila, and dat is my sister Lilo,” she replied, pointing over to the girl that by now sat on Danny’s back, cheering him on “Go howsie, go!” Ethan laughed when he saw Danny fondly rolling his eyes but taking of in a jog anyway. Ethan followed his boyfriend and looked around the garden curiously. There was a gigantic camping table with benches and more food than Ethan had ever seen. The smell of burgers and steak penetrated his nose and made his stomach growl loudly. Following Danny’s advice he hadn’t eaten anything since that morning, and by now he was ready to devour a whole cow by himself. The smaller children didn’t pay him any mind, still running around and shouting, laughing and playing. The older ones however were watching him interestedly. That included three teenage girls who looked like they were about thirteen or fourteen. Ethan knew he was handsome, quite so, but the looks the three were throwing him, like they wanted to eat him alive, made him slightly uncomfortable. But when he had learned one thing from when he had been that age, it was that if girls were intimidating you by shamelessly checking you out, give them something unexpected to throw them off. So he shot them a cheeky grin and a wink, feeling an immense satisfaction when they blushed and averted their eyes. He gently sat down Keila who was struggling to get down and she ran over screaming “Mooooomy, Daaaddyy! Danny bwought a fwiiiend!”

Danny let down Lilo as well who took off after her sister, leaving the two boys on their own again. Ethan gulped again. While being occupied by Keila and flustering Danny’s other sisters Ethan hadn’t thought about how he was going to me his boyfriend’s parents in a few moments. Danny snaked his arms around Ethan’s waist and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Babe, you’ll be fine! Keila is already in love with you, and it won’t take long until the rest of them are as well, so don’t worry so much.” the human whispered, touching their foreheads together. Ethan moved away a bit to look at Danny. “I love you.” he said, “I love you so much.” Danny kissed him gently. “I love you, too,” he murmured in between touches of their lips. Danny laced their fingers together and led him to where his parents stood, already watching them with warm expressions. “Ethan, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Ethan, my boyfriend,” Danny introduced, pride rolling off him in waves. Danny’s mother beamed and before he could hold his hand out, she had already wrapped her arm around him in a tight hug “Hello, dear! Danny’s told us so much about you!” she said, and after a second, Ethan hugged her back just as tightly. It had been long since he’d felt the touch of a mother, his own being long dead and all. “Hi, Mrs. Mahealani,” he smiled. “Nonsense, honey!” she said when they broke the hug, “My name is Alea, and this is my husband Dean,” she gestured to the man next to her. “Pleasure to meet you,” grinned Ethan and took Dean’s outstretched hand. “Welcome to the family, son!” laughed Danny’s dad and pulled him into a firm hug as well.

That was the moment the other Danny’s other siblings noticed the new addition and three boys, whom Danny later introduced as Josh, Chris and Tony, pulled him away to play baseball with them. Lilo only smiled happily and continued to play with her dolls. Marcus and Sam, the two youngest, watched Ethan in awe, bombarding him with questions during dinner. Tanja, Rose and Felicia blushed every time their gazes crossed with Ethan’s and they didn’t talk much apart from when they were addressed directly. Keila insisted on sitting next to Ethan and watched him dreamily for the whole BBQ. Alea really did laugh when Ethan told her he had a twin brother, and Danny squeezed Ethan’s knee under the table to get his attention. “See?” he grinned, dimples and all, when Ethan turned his head in his direction, “Told you they’d love you.” Ethan just chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Alea and Dean certainly have been busy with having children...:)


End file.
